1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fence tool and more particularly to a fence tool that can be utilized in order to perform a plurality of tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installing and maintaining a bar wire fence is a tedious and burdensome task. In order to provide an adequate service, the bar wire and the fence components are often susceptible to stretching via a wire stretcher, removing staples via a staple puller, cutting via a wire cutter, and connecting wire via a wire splicer. In order to accomplish all these task, an individual will often need a plurality of tools. The use of these tools can be cumbersome and bulky to carry.
What is needed is a tool that can aid and assist an individual who is working on a particular fence. Towards this end, a combination tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,748, issue to Haldemann. Haldemann discloses a pliers-type tool that includes a hammer head, staple puller, wire-gripping pincer, and a method of stretching wire. This tool does include a first body portion and a second body portion. The ends of the first and second body portions are pivotally attached for forming the handle of the device. These body portions provide for the device to have the appearance of conventional pliers. Though efficient, this tool disclosed in Haldemann does suffer some shortcomings. One such shortcoming is due to the shape of the handles. Since the hammer head is located on a side surface of one body portion, then both handles must be held in order to utilize the device. If not held, then the second body portion can freely rotate about the pivotal point of attachment and may cause injury to the user. The act of holding both the first body portion and the second body portion simultaneously must also occur when utilizing the staple remover. The design and configuration of the first and second body portions provide for device of Haldemann to be awkward to utilize and control.
In U.S. Pat. 2,501,500 issue to Armond, there is disclosed a combination tool. This tool includes a first and a second handle. These handles each include an end to provide for the ends to be pivotally attached. This will provide for the first and second handles to be in a parallel relationship with each other. The use of the handles being pivotally attached, provides for a device that is more difficult and dangerous to utilize. When utilizing this device, the user can easily catch the skin on their hands or fingers between the first and second handles. Additionally, Armond includes an adjusting means for adjusting the tool to be used as pliers. This embodiment provides for the device to be tedious and time consuming to use, hence defeating its intended purpose.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits of a tool that can easily and quickly be utilized as intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.